


20 Icons: Daisy Ridley, Adam Driver & Kylo Ren [Taking Requests]

by lovelyechoes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Banners & Icons, Daisy Ridley - Freeform, Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyechoes/pseuds/lovelyechoes
Summary: Random fact: I used to make icons & post them on LiveJournal.I'm taking icon requests. See notes below.Re-posted to fix the icons.Happy Mother's Day!
Kudos: 3





	20 Icons: Daisy Ridley, Adam Driver & Kylo Ren [Taking Requests]

{1-5}

{6-10}

{11-15}

{16-20}

Program used: Photoshop

Icon credit not required.

Examples of my icon work on [LiveJournal](https://twoloversdivide.livejournal.com)

Credits: [Daisy Ridley Daily](https://daisyridley.us) & [The Adam Driver Files](https://the-adam-driver-files.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> How to request icons:  
> -Please comment with 3 images (links are 👍🏼) you'd like to get icons made of.  
> -You can also email your request to me at lovelyechoes@gmail.com 💕  
> -Icon requests must be related to Daisy Ridley, Adam Driver, Reylo and/or Star Wars.  
> -I'm unsure about using fanart from tumblr + other sites, but getting permission from the artist(s) first would be a great idea.  
> -Please allow me to take up to a week to finish the icons - maybe sooner. Depends on how many requests I receive.  
> -You may use these icons on AO3 or other sites.  
> -Thanks for your interest!
> 
> ❤️


End file.
